In general, compressors used in air conditioning systems and heat pump systems are designed to compress vapor refrigerant. In view of the incompressibility of liquids by compressors, it is generally desirable to prevent a liquid refrigerant from reaching a compressor. In some cases, an accumulator may be used in the refrigerant path to the compressor to prevent a refrigerant from reaching the compressor in a liquid form. For example, refrigerant that is in liquid form may be in an accumulator under some operating conditions, such as low temperature conditions, and when the system is has been idle for a long time. To avoid liquid refrigerant slug from reaching the compressor, the liquid refrigerant that accumulates in the accumulator is slowly transferred to the compressor, for example, through a relatively small orifice of the accumulator. In some cases, the slow transfer of the refrigerant from the accumulator to the compressor may be an undesirably long process. Thus, a solution that reduces the risk of damage to a compressor from liquid refrigerant without requiring a long wait time may be desirable.
The drawings illustrate only example embodiments and are therefore not to be considered limiting in scope. The elements and features shown in the drawings are not necessarily to scale, emphasis instead being placed upon clearly illustrating the principles of the example embodiments. Additionally, certain dimensions or placements may be exaggerated to help visually convey such principles. In the drawings, the same reference numerals that are used in different drawings designate like or corresponding, but not necessarily identical elements.